Burn Me Gently
by De ProFundis
Summary: I knew at that very moment as I watched Azula's lightning strike Aang down in a rain of light blue sparks that I hated Zuko with an unrivaled passion. Still, why do I find myself wishing that his touch wouldn't burn me as I'm sure it would?
1. Faces of Ba Sing Se

**'Tello everybody, I just want to apologize to anyone who was reading Dusk. I am very sorry that I deleted it but I get bored very easily and I am very indecisive so yeah. I will really try not to delete this one.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Chapter One: The Faces of Ba Sing Se **

* * *

Part One: The Upper Ring

Katara

* * *

Ba Sing Se is much more beautiful than I thought it would be. At least, the upper ring is. I exited the trolley after Toph and my brother Sokka. They were engaged in a heated debate over something trivial that I refused to bother myself with. Aang stepped out after me. The rest of us had already begun walking. After waving good-bye to the trolley driver, he had to jog to catch up. "So what are we going to do first guys?" He chirped.

Faintly I could hear Sokka stop his bickering with Toph and answer him but I was too in awe of my surroundings to pay him much mind. Every street and alley had floors fashioned out of smooth even stone. The houses around me seemed to take my breath away. Each was carefully carved from the finest of rock and the beautiful colors and designs could have made me faint if I had been someone else. The people themselves seemed otherworldly, like spirits that descended down to earth so they could poke fun at the mortals for not being as wonderful.

The women wore fancy robes tied together with colorful sashes and the men were loaded down with more gold than I have ever seen in my life. I began to finger my own blue robe feeling very much out of place in this sea of elegance. "We'll get this one!" Sokka exclaimed, pulling me out of a daze I hadn't even realized I'd went in to.

He was pointing wildly at a house in such a way I found it embarrassing. (I found out later from Aang that I actually tried to hide my face) Rolling my eyes, I stalked forward and checked the tag hanging from the house Sokka had chosen. I nearly choked on my own spit. "Sokka," I screeched, "you can't even pay attention! How do you expect to buy this?"

"That won't be a problem," a voice sounded behind me, I unconsciously shivered, "the avatar and his friends are honored guests here." The entire gang turned to the newcomer. Everyone else was wondering how he managed to appear out of nowhere while Aang (Predictably) did not seem suspicious of the stranger at all. "Hiya! My name is Aang, what's yours?" The man smiled.

It wasn't a nice smile like one a grandmother gives her grandchild when they are baking pastries together. This smile practically screamed 'hidden agenda' and I didn't like it one bit. "My name is Long Feng." He answered. I could not help but notice how it sounded exactly like long fang, the thing you see on a spider-snake before it bites you on the foot. "I am the head of Da Li, the law enforcers here in Ba Sing Se and I have come to welcome you personally. I also found it appropriate give you young people a tour of the upper ring."

Long Feng did not even wait for us to answer. He clapped his hands twice and an ostrich-horse drawn carriage appeared. The driver didn't seem to notice us or anyone else for that matter. He just continued to stare ahead with a blank, misty gaze. He somewhat unnerved me. The carriage door creaked open slowly. I immediately began straightening my hair.

I expected someone extraordinary to appear but to my disappointment that is not what happened. Out stepped a normal woman with normal looking hair, a plain robe, and a wide smile. She bowed lowly, her grin never faltering. "Hello. I am Ju Dee and I will be your escort around Ba Sing Se." She said brightly. Long Feng turned towards her. The sight of his tight braid made me wish I could reach u and snatch my own from the back of my head.

"Show them a good time Ju Dee while I stay here and make sure their new home is livable when they return." He waved to us as we loaded into the carriage, and even when were already half way down the street. I'm not sure if it was just the heat but I know I saw Long Feng's smile drop into a deep frown.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"And this is the central fountain," Ju Dee informed, "every ring has one here in Ba Sing Se." Aang seemed to be the only one actually enjoying this tour of the upper ring. Both Toph and Sokka were sprawled in a tangled mess on the backseat. Ju Dee did not seem to notice that they were sleeping even though their combined snoring was enough to wake the dead.

I tried to be polite and listen as she explained the significance of the central fountains. Still I found myself more interested in the watching colors blend together as we rode by than listening to Ju Dee speak. Suddenly a loud thud brought everyone's attention to he back of the three rowed carriage. "Get the heck off me snoozles." Toph grunted even though she had already shoved Sokka onto the floor.

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'cactus juice' before rolling over and beginning to snore loudly again. "Your friends seemed tired," Ju Dee said quickly, "why don't we go back and see if Long Feng has finished fixing up your new home." She was definitely trying to get rid of us but why?

It was then that it came to me.

She was trying to keep us from seeing something. The palace. We had been going fast that I hadn't even noticed when passed it and Ju Dee didn't even try to point. She didn't want us to see the king.

* * *

Part Two: The Lower Ring

Zuko

* * *

I sat squished between my uncle and another man with an even rounder belly. The rickety trolley bounced along, tossing it's occupants around like salad. "I despise Ba Sing Se." I muttered quietly. Uncle was not supposed to hear me but he did anyway. I forgot only a couple of centimeters separated us.

"Now nephew," he said while struggling to pat me on the back, (With so many people piled into so little space it proved to be quite difficult) "that's not the kind of attitude to have!" I could barely make out what uncle was saying because the man beside me was snoring so ferociously. "Peasants," I growled, "have no manners." Then uncle did the unthinkable, he laughed…at me.

"I find nothing about this situation funny uncle." I hissed. Many of the other passengers sent me looks of disapproval because of how I am treating him but I could not care less about what they thought. I have no time to try to make friends with these peasants. You can take away my palace and my armor but you can't take away my royal blood. Well you could, I just die. I would die a prince though. "I'm sorry Li," (How I hate that alias) my uncle told me after his laughter had faded to small chuckles, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just; you're as much a peasant as anyone else here." I snarled and turned my head. I don't care what uncle says, I'll never be one of them.

It was not long before uncle had gotten over the incident and moved on to something else. "What a beautiful baby!" He exclaimed while leaning over to coo at the couple beside the snoring man. "Uncle stop it, there's not enough room." I snapped, trying to push his torso from off my lap. "What is her name?" I gritted my teeth together. He is purposely ignoring me and I find that extremely irritating.

"Hope." The infant's mother exclaimed brightly.

I glowered at the wall above uncle's head. Even newlywed refuges have more hope than I do.

When the stupid trolley finally pulled to a stop, I was cramping in places I didn't even know I had. Everyone filed out onto the loading deck. Uncle and I passed a pair of noble girls. "I didn't know the Da Li allowed so much trash onto the loading deck." One of them sneered. They both their noses up to us as if we weren't worth their time. Before I know what I had done, the girl who had spoken was on the ground with a black eye.

Immediately the crowd fell into chaos. I turned to the girl's companion, the only that saw me do it and flashed a threatening look. Then I disappeared into the swarm of people. Uncle was overcome with worry when I finally caught up to him. "Where were you?" He asked. I shrugged but did not say a word.

Uncle frowned at me but did not press the subject. "Where is the money bag?" I reached for the bag that hung on my waist but grabbed air. It was gone. Uncle collapsed on the cracked sidewalk. "What are we supposed do now? We have no money." I was quiet for a while. "I'll get the money Uncle." He gazed up at me. "How…" I looked into his eyes. "I said…I'll get it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The blue spirit mask clung to my face tightly. With every step I took, the mask seemed to grow heavier almost as if it weighed five tons. My broad swords beat against my back as I slipped from rooftop to rooftop.

With a calming breath a dove over the edge of the house I had just appeared on. I landed soundlessly in an alley that seemed to be abandoned to catch my breath. The trip from the lower ring to the upper ring is much more tiresome than I thought it would be.

I picked myself up from the golden brick wall I was leaning against and walked out into the middle of the street. Everyone else was in bed by now so I wouldn't have to worry about being seen. Uncle had managed to find a pretty decent apartment that did not require payment on the first night.

_'At least I know uncle is okay.'_

Suddenly a huge chunk of rock came whizzing by my ear, missing me by only a inch or so. Within a blink of the eye, men in dark green robes surrounded me. "Stop right there hooligan!" One of them ordered. I rolled my eyes. Hooligan, really? Rolling my eyes, I reached behind me for my broad swords. No soon as they were drawn, I was attacked by a barrage of stones.

I managed to deflect some of them and dodged the rest. I dipped lowly to the ground and stuck out my swords. I quickly executed a three sixty spin that forced my attackers to give me some space. I took this opportunity to dive at the soldier directly across from me. He was much more awkward than the others were. I could se him stumbling occasionally when the attacks first began. I could see the fear flash across his eyes as I rushed towards him. Closing my own so I would not have to see what I would have to do, I slashed at his neck.

* * *

Part Three: Lake Laogi

Ju Dee

* * *

"Somebody help me!" I cried into the darkness but received no answer. I was cold wherever I am. The clothes I'm in aren't the ones I remember changing into this morning before I left for the market. Although I promised myself a long time ago it would never happen, I am afraid.

Suddenly the door opened. How had I not noticed that before?

In stepped a man with long brown hair pulled back into a thick braid. I squinted my eyes in the darkness for a better look. "Long Feng?" I whispered, not really believing what I was seeing. This man couldn't be Long Feng. He protected Ba Sing Se, why would he kidnap me?

_'Too many questions.'_

"Hello my dear," he started with a dangerous smile, "it has recently come to my attention that you are worrying out residents with all your talk about war." I struggled to lift myself up. I just now noticed that both my legs and arms were bound by shackles made of earth.

"They deserve to know!" I shouted. "The war is real, people are dying!" Long Feng's smile dropped almost instantly. "Here in Ba Sing Se there is no such thing as war." He replied sternly. With a tamed snarl he added: "Take her." Two Da Li appeared beside him. They each grabbed one of my arms and yanked by up to my feet.

I screamed loudly but no one that would help me could hear it.

They brought me to a room much like the one I was in before. There was a wooden chair in the middle with a two long bars of earth almost like train tracks surrounding it. One of the Da Li agents strapped me into the chair while the other pulled out a match and lit a candle.

He placed it gently into a stone candleholder and set in on the mini train tracks. He raised his hand, slowly rotating it with the candle following his motions. "Welcome to Lake Laogi."

**R&R**


	2. Jin

**What's up everybody? I finally got the next chapter of "Burn Me Gently." It would've come earlier but you know how things can get. Reviews make me feel more obligated to update!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flash Back_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, why would I be writing fanfcition instead of making the magic happen? **

**Chapter Two: Jin**

Part One: The Market

Katara

It's hard to keep the negative attitude I had when I left the house this morning. I can tell already that things are much different here in the middle ring. Nobody turned their nose up at me because of my plain robes and the 'holier than thou' atmosphere was replaced with a lighter, merrier one. It's hard to believe that in all the months I've been in Ba Sing Se, this is my first time visiting the middle ring.

People seem to be so happy and carefree. Maybe…maybe it was selfish of us to try to inform them of the bloody war raging outside these safe walls. But then, what if Ba Sing Se was attacked? They wouldn't be able to defend themselves and…I shook my head more violently than I meant to.  
Surely the Dai Li would have everything under control. I might not be the fondest of Long Feng but I am positive about one thing—

His mother didn't raise a fool

With that bittersweet thought lingering in my mind, I continued my task of pasting Appa posters onto the sides of buildings. Someone had come by that night and ripped them all down which was the cause for my sour mood earlier. With a sigh, I set down my pail of glue as well as the paintbrush I'd borrowed from Sokka. (Why he owns it I will never know)

It had taken me all day but I finally finished. "Oh well," I thought aloud while stifling a yawn, "at least I didn't get the upper ring like last time." The ridiculously huge space with ridiculously huge houses took me well into the night to finish. I was extremely sore and went to bed thinking I would sleep the day away only to be thrown right back out the door, armful of extra flyers in tow.

I stretched my stiff arms over my head before letting them drop back down to my sides. Surely the others wouldn't mind if I stopped for a little tea and maybe a snack as well. It's evening now but I've yet to have breakfast. My stomach rumbled loudly as if trying to prove my point. I quickly covered it with my hands, blushing madly as I looked around to make sure no one had heard. Luckily for me everyone was too busy enjoying each others' company. With a smile, I disappeared in search of a restaurant.

Part Two: Pretty Boys Deserve Pretty Girls

Jin

I weaved through the crowded streets of the middle ring. I've lived here all my life and still can't figure out why it is so much more active at night. _'I hope I'm not too late!'_ I thought worriedly to myself. I was on my way to the Jasmine Dragon. Sure their tea was great but I go to the cozy tea house for something else, or rather, someone.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of Li, the waiter.

Even with that horrible scar he is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I turned down a deserted alley, to in bliss to be aware of my surroundings. "Maybe tonight will be the night!" I giggled. Curtseying awkwardly, I exclaimed: "Why of course Li, I'd love to dance!" Before I knew it I was twirling. With every spin my robes fanned out farther and farther until they reached way pass my outstretched arms. By the time my world stopped spinning, nothing around me seemed familiar.

Suddenly I felt a cold fear grip my heart. What if something happened to me? "Ba Sing Se is a safe city. Ba Sing Se is a safe city…" I repeated this over and over in my head but it did nothing to calm my nerves. I'm sixteen years old yet I still make childish mistakes such as not paying attention to where I was going. My mother always told me that if I ever got lost that I should stay where I was. I wonder now as I gaze into dim darkness if the same rule applied when no one was looking for you.

Deciding to take a chance—I ran.

The sound of my slippers padding against smooth stone seemed much more unnerving than it does when there are others padding along with them. Even my shadow looked gigantic and menacing instead of small and insignificant like it usually does. Squinting ahead, I could faintly make out the hunched silhouette of a man. _'Maybe he can help me!'_ People have always called me naïve but I'd never believed them until that very moment when he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall.

His breath reeked of whiskey and I had to keep my mouth firmly shut or I'm certain I would have puked. The man smiled, revealing all of his rotting yellow teeth. His mouth formed words but my heart was beating too loudly in my ears for me to hear anything he is saying. Just when I knew it was all over, she appeared.

A girl dressed in water tribe robes, would she help me if I called to her? "Don't even think about it." The man grunted into my ear. My gaze followed her desperately as she passed by the alley obliviously. _'No, come back!'_

She didn't

"This won't hurt a bit." The man chuckled. It was a Lie, I knew it was. Once again I made a decision but hopefully this would have much better results than the last. "HELP ME!" The girl stopped in mid step. She turned to face us and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. She was beautiful. Glassy blue eyes seemed to pop against her dark skin. Even as her face distorted with anger they still shone like miniature seas.

Her water eyes widened. She yelled out to me right before a pain shot through my head causing my entire world to bleed black.

%%%%%%

When I woke it was warm. Wherever I was, it smelled of dogwood blossoms and rain. _'Wait, does rain even have a smell?'_ "Oh good you're up!" I glanced upward to find the beautiful girl from before standing in the doorway. (This by the way looked more expensive than my entire apartment) She smiled, walking over and placing the tray in her hands on the nightstand by my head.

"I'm Katara, what's your name?"

"Jin." I rasped out. "That's a pretty name." She responded but I knew she was lying just like I knew the man in the alley was. It is a plain name, not exotic and mysterious like hers. Even though I knew it was wrong I could feel jealousy as well as dislike building in my chest. How is it fair that she got to be so perfect, so…flawless?

"You hit your head pretty hard." Katara continued. "I managed to heal your wound but it may be sore for a while." She picked up a shallow bowl filled with what looked like tea and blew it gently before handing it to me. "Drink this; it will make you feel better." I took my first sip hesitantly. It was surprisingly sweat, almost like honey that warmed my throat on its way down.

"Where am I?"

Katara, who had obviously lost herself in her thoughts, nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of my voice. "Oh I'm sorry. I spaced out for a bit. What were you saying?" Her sheepish smile made her look even more radiant and I could feel my resentment for her grow.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house in the upper ring!" She exclaimed with the irritatingly faultless smile on her face again. "You know, you really shouldn't wonder the streets by yourself, especially at night." I tuned her out as she continued to babble. Did Li worry about me when I didn't come in today? Suddenly I knew exactly why I hated Katara so much. Sure I'm pretty and I deserve a pretty boy. But Li? He's beautiful. Beautiful boys like him deserve beautiful girls, girls like Katara.

Part Three: Blind Dates

Zuko

"I'm not going uncle." I growled to lowly, crossing my arms and turning away my nose. "There's nothing you can do to make me." Many would consider what I was doing 'making a scene' but I thought of it as forcefully disagreeing. "Come on Li, it will be fun!" Just how is going on a date with somebody I haven't even met fun?

"We have very different definitions of 'fun' uncle" I grumbled. I was not in the mood to put up with my uncle's ways at the moment. I've had to deal with crying babies, fighting middle aged men drunk off too much tea, and my cheeks were starting to ache from all the fake smiling. (And yes, I mean the ones on my FACE) Now he expects me to go out with some complete stranger? I think not, for all I know they could be a guy!

Whoa…scary thought.

"The date isn't until tomorrow—"

"There will be no date." I interrupted be he ignored me.

"Just think about it." He finished. "Yes uncle." I replied even though I had no intention whatsoever of doing so. This seemed to satisfy him though for he (Finally) left my room that he'd barged into so rudely earlier. I lied back on my bed, folding my arms behind my head to act as a pillow. Why was my uncle being so pushy about this whole date thing and establishing a life here? He wasn't planning on staying…was he?

He does seem much happier here than he did back in the fire nation. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we ended up staying here. I rolled over my side. With a flick of my wrist all the candles simultaneously died. These problems could wait until morning. "Right now, what I need is sleep." I said just loud enough for uncle to hear in the next room. Maybe now I could get some peace even if it was only temporary.

If I'm going to be completely honest, the thought of sleep frightened me. For a while now I've been having these weird dreams. In my dream I'm surrounded by darkness. Out of the darkness come two dragons. A red one and a blue one. They are both screaming for me to do something but I can't hear one for the other. They continue the yell at me, the blue one sometimes shooting fire and taking swipes in my direction.

I don't know what it is about the dream that is so terrifying but lately it has begun to effect my physically as well. I've been feeling sluggish and out of breath. My skin has become paler and I often find myself breaking out into cold sweats. I have managed to hide it from uncle so far, I know it will not last long. He may be a senile old man but he is extremely observant.

I finally drifted off to sleep thinking about how I didn't like all those buts.

**Zuko has been getting the shorter end of the stick hasn't he? Well, he's going first next time so his side of the stick will be so long that nobody will be able to see it! XP**


End file.
